Organic light-emitting display (OLED) technology is commonly known in this field, which possesses self-luminous property with differing from the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology. OLED does not need additional backlight. Besides, OLED further has a thin thickness, light weight, driving voltage, lower power consumption, high illumination efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. OLED has been regard as the most potential display apparatus.
Organic light-emitting display apparatus are classified into two types, active type and passive type, wherein active type planar display has lots of advantages of a compact body, power saving etc., thereby achieving broad applications. The current active type organic light-emitting display apparatus principally comprises a base substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer disposed above the base substrate, an organic light-emitting component disposed on the TFT layer, and an encapsulation layer disposed above the organic light-emitting component, for implementing encapsulation thereto; wherein the TFT layer serves to drive the organic light-emitting component, whereas the organic light-emitting component commonly comprises pixel electrode and common electrode which respectively act as anode and cathode, and an organic luminous functional layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode such that when proper voltage are applied onto anode and cathode, light is emitted from organic luminous functional layer. The organic luminous functional layer commonly comprises a hole injection layer disposed above the anode, a hole transporting layer disposed above the hole injection layer, an emission layer dispose above the hole transporting layer, an electron transporting layer disposed above the emission layer, an electron injection layer disposed above the electron transporting layer. Its luminous principle is that under certain voltage driving, electrons and holes are respectively injected from the cathode and a the node to the electron injection layer and the hole injection layer, electrons and holes respectively pass through the electron transporting layer and the hole transporting layer to migrate into the emission layer, and meet with each other in the emission layer, so as to form excitions to excite luminescent molecules. The latter emits visible lights through radiative relaxation.
Currently, it is essential to resolve a long-time technical issue of the organic light-emitting display apparatus that efficiency and lifetime of the organic light-emitting device are lowered.